Because of its characteristics of soft, light, pure color and easy installation, LED lamp strips are widely used in decoration of building contours, steps, booths, bridges, hotels, KTV decorative lighting, advertising signs, advertising designs for animations, scripts and paintings, and so on. When using a flexible lamp strip, it is often necessary to adjust the length of the strip by cutting the strip to meet different requirements in various occasions, but the cutting may easily destroy the LED inside the lamp strip and affects the use. To facilitate the cutting, the lamp strip is usually accompanied with a cut mark, the cut mark is generally disposed on the side facing away from the light source, and the cut mark can be seen through a light-transmitting layer of the lamp strip for cutting.
Since the use of LED lamp strips is more and more widespread, there is a need for different shapes and colors of the strips. Currently, a cut mark is hardly seen through a light-transmitting layer in the condition that the lamp strip is not transparent, making it difficult for appropriate cutting of the lamp strip.
Chinese patent CN206669424U discloses a flexible LED lamp strip with a cut mark and an LED lamp strip easy for cutting, wherein the cut mark is set on the side of the circuit board of the LED lamp strip main body facing away from an LED light source, and the cut mark is further provided with light-transmitting holes, so that the light emitted by the LED light source on the other side of the lamp strip passes through the light-transmitting holes to the other side of the lamp strip, or the light of an external light source on one side passes through the light-transmitting holes to the other side of the lamp strip, thus a user can accurately locate the cutting site, preventing damages to the lamp strip by mis-operation and improving the cutting quality.
In the above-mentioned patent, the cut mark is set on the circuit board of the lamp strip, so the cut mark can only be seen when the lamp lights up or there is an external light source, which is inconvenient to use. In addition, the main body of the light strip needs to be provided with a light-transmitting layer of observation, which not only increases the production cost, but also causes light leak from the light-transmitting layer of observation, thus reducing the luminous efficiency of the lamp strip.
Moreover, at present some LED lamp strips are provided with several LED chips, the LED chips are all connected in series on a flexible lamp panel of the LED lamp strip. If one or some of the LED chips are damaged, the entire LED lamp strip will not work due to disconnection, and the entire lamp strip needs to be repaired or replaced which is inconvenient for users.